I hate this story
by ThoseBrokenWords
Summary: Len has taken up writing vocaloid fanfiction, so what happens when Piko reads one of his stories..? LenxPiko, non-con/rape.


A/N: Been writing so many Len and Piko stories lately D: And I can't write non-con! It's like a whole other planet for me! I hope you like it anyway :)

Piko spent his Saturday as he usually did. First he went to the mall with his best friend Gumi, while she forced him to wear ridiculous dresses and other degrading clothing. Next, he went to Luka's favorite sushi shop, treating her to some spicy tuna as both ranted about the purple idiot known as Gakupo. Then he would have to visit the local bar, hoping that Meiko wouldn't cause much trouble for the others drinking there. If she did, chances were he'd end up having to walk her home as she puked on his favorite boots. Hopefully afterwards he could reside to his room, alone at last, reading his favorite vocaloid fanfictions. Most of them were stupid and absurd, talking about the others like they were completely different people. But these ones were written with first-hand knowledge. Written by a certain Kagamine boy.

The albino wondered what Len's newest story was about. Would it be about the twins taking over as the top Vocaloids? Or maybe about Gakupo's strange addiction with the pink-haired idol? He couldn't help but wonder the possibilities.

He clicked the link on the boy's page , and a block of text popped up on the screen.

_"Piko was a bright and beautiful new vocaloid. Girls and boys alike were either falling all over him or wanting to be him, and Len was no exception..."_

'What?' Piko thought to himself. 'A story...about me?' Quickly, he skimmed the the passage looking for more information.

A certain paragraph caught his attention, causing him to audibly gasp, and for his eyes to fling open.

_"T-Take me, Len-kun!" Piko moaned, his lower lip quivering. "I...I want you so bad..!."_

_"Piko, you're so cute...you're just like...a lost puppy..." The blonde moved closer to him, sticking two fingers in his mouth. Slowly, as not to hurt him, he put one finger into his entrance._

_"A-Ah! Len-kun...O-Ow!Please stop, L-Len-kun!"_

_"I love you, Piko-tan." He pulled out his finger as he aligned his growing member with him._

_"Nnh! LEN-KUN! L-Len...Ah..!" "_

Piko didn't realize his jaw was hanging open until far after he had read the scene once or twice. What in god's name was Len writing? And why would he write...that...about him?

"Hey Piko!" Len cheerfully called, opening the other boy's door. "I'm coming in!"

Out of instinct, Piko closed the computer and jumped out of his chair. "O-Oh! Hi Len! I was just...uh...i...!" He looked down, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "I.."

"Are you okay, Piko..?" The blonde cocked his head. "What were you looking at?" He wasted no time in grabbing the computer.

The other boy turned bright red. ..."It's nothing! P-Please d-don't look!"

He uttered the words too late, as he saw Len's face. At first, he was shocked and embarrassed, but he tried his hardest to put on a blank face. "Oh...y-you saw that...I didn't know you read my stories..."

Piko looked away from the blonde. "Y-yeah...I-i'm sorry...!"

"Well, now you know, I guess.." Len walked slightly closer to the albino. "So, did you like it? T-The story, I mean."

He froze. What was he supposed to say to something like that! "I...I d-don't know...? I mean...uh..."

The remark caused the blonde to smirk. "Piko...I love how innocent you are..." He softly pressed his lips to the albino's forehead, causing him to recoil sightly. Len didn't seem to notice, however, and continued moving his lips down his face.

"H-Hey!" Piko moaned as his back was slammed against the wall. "What are you-!"

The blonde kissed the other up and down, viciously attacking his clothes as he did so.

"Len!" The smaller boy cried, pushing him back as his clothes were slithering off him and on to the floor. "S-s-stop...!"

Len nudged his hip against the albino's groin, gaining a moan from him. "Do you really want me to?" His hand tugged at Piko's boxers, moving his hand down and stroking his hard member.

The other boy gasped. "A-ah! I...I can't..! Please stop! P-Please!"

He smiled. "But doesn't it feel good?" Len moved down to slightly lick the tip of Piko's member. "Don't you want more?"

"hhn...n-no..p-please len.." Piko forced himself not to make eye contact with the blonde.

Seeing the look on his face, Len became upset. This wasn't suposed to happen...Piko was supposed to want him, right? It was supposed to happen like in one of his stories..

"You're lying.." He looked angered as he forcefully assalted Piko's lips. He reached towards his own pants, slowly sliding them off before pinning Piko more forcefully to the wall.

Piko was in shock as Len grabbed him, probably leaving bruises on his forearms. He always thought the blonde as cute...but he didn't want this. Or at least, he didn't want it like this. And Len didn't either.

"I won't hurt you.." Len soothed, looking incedibly guilty. He had never meant to upset Piko, but with this turn of events... "I promise..I'll make you feel good, okay?"

The other shook his head. "L-Len..I-I don't want this-!" He was silenced by another sloppy kiss as the younger boy's hands wandered around his body. When Len position himself up against the albino, he felt like screaming, yet some strange force still set him at ease.

In a slow, careful movement, Len entered him. He seemed more concerened for hurting the albino than Piko had even thought possible. However, the pain was still excruciating.

It took all he had for Piko not to cry out in pain, and it didn't take Len long to realize. "It'll feel better soon, okay..?"

"N-no...I-I-It hurts! I-It doesn't g-go there-!" Piko turned crimson, and the tears welling up in his eyes sprung free.

'What does he mean..?' Len thought for a second, but it soon hit him. Piko had never done...this...before.

"Shit!" Len swore aloud. This was perfect. He had just corrupted this poor boy! He didn't want Piko to be upset, he wanted them to be happy together...instead he got this. "I-I'msorry...I'll be gentle, Piko, I promise I will..." The blonde thrusted in once more, causing the albino to let out a high pitched shreik.

"Shh.." Len kissed his cheek, thrusting again. If he could just find that one spot, he could make Piko feel better. After a few more thrusts and a few more cries of pain, Len still hadn't found it.

"A-AH!" Piko's hands ran through the other's bllonde hair, his body almost shaking in pleasure. "L-L-Len..!"

Len thrust harder and deeper into the other, hitting that same sweet spot every time. "NNH! I-I..! A-AH!" Piko had screamed over and over, unable to form coheriant thoughts. And Len absoloutely loved the sound of his squeals. He couldn't hold back much longer...

Placing his hands on the other's pale hips, Len thrusted deeply a few more times.

"NNNH! L-LEN!" The sounds were too much as the blonde's hot seed poured into Piko. "A-aH!"

Piko fell to his knees, panting heavily. He couldn't think quite right, his vision had gone hazy...

' Maybe if I sleep this won't have happened...maybe...'

.

.

.

The albino awoke to awful pain. His head throbbed and every muscle ached. And the bruises splattered all around-how was he supposed to hide those? He wanted all reminants of that night to be gone, just to move on and forget about it like it had never happened.

Thinking some stories might cheer him up, he grabbed his laptop. It opened back to the story by yesterday, causing him to shudder. Desperate to find another story, he realised Len had published another story about him.

Hesitantly, he clicked it, examining the story closely. It was a sad story, about Len taking desperate measures to get Piko's attention, one going a bit to far. It went through the shock and horror Len felt, and how he imagined Piko felt too.

For some strange reason, Piko's heart went out to Len. He truly did care for him before this, but afterwards...was there any way to? He prayed that there would be...

.

.

.

Emo story is emo. :'( please comment, fave, and If you like LenxPiko, be sure to check out my other stories as well! Thank you for reading!

By the way, I miight make a second chapter, what do you think? Please let me know~!


End file.
